


Smutty Hoo/Pjo BoyxBoy Oneshots

by AnonymousFanGirl003



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, Percico - Freeform, Percy Jackson Series - Freeform, Smut, freo, jercy - Freeform, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFanGirl003/pseuds/AnonymousFanGirl003
Summary: The title basically explains everything, lmao.





	1. Jercy: Sexaul Tension

The feeling of being near Jason is like an ocean pulling me into its tide. The deeper I go in the hotter my body becomes. The less I can hold myself back from just fucking it up and kissing his lips. Lately I try to stay far away but considering our circumstances that's become impossible. Now we're stuck in a ship together. Our rooms only inches from each other.

Honestly I don't know how I'm going to survive this torture. I'm so close yet if I do anything the rest of this quest will just be awkward. There's no way Jason could ever return my feelings. That night for some reason he was all I could think about and I hated myself for that reason.

I stared up at the ceiling and tried to think about literally anything else. No matter what I did though my mind always returned to him. I felt like I was suffocating. Like there was a pressure in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and got up. I needed fresh air. I got out of my room and tiptoed outside toward the deck of the Argo 2.

As I neared the deck I saw the outline of a familiar figure. Oh shit, it's Jason. Despite this realization I didn't walk away. I walked forward. I don't know what compelled me to do such an idiotic thing but I did it anyway, letting my feet take me away instead of my anxious thoughts.

 

"Hey Jason, you wanted air too?" I blurted, my heart beating in my ears. He turned, his bright blue eyes wide at first but then a small smile formed against his lips, making my heart flutter.

"Yeah...I was just...thinking...too much" he said, appearing to struggle to find the right words. I couldn't relate more. I stood beside him and stared up at the twinkling constellations. "How about you, why are you out here?" he asked softly. I pressed my lips into a thin line, wondering what I should say. "I guess I was thinking too much too" I said, not wanting to look Jason in the eye. We stood there in an exchange of comfortable silence, watching the stars while our minds wandered.

My mind obviously wandered to the boy standing next to me. Handsome and powerful and straight. I took a glance toward him, watching how the stars danced in his eyes. Abruptly he turned his head too only to meet my eyes. "What are you looking at Percy" he teased with a playful smirk. I felt my cheeks become hot.

He has a girlfriend. He loves Piper you idiot. I repeated those words in my head to stop me from doing anything stupid as we looked into each other's eyes. The longer I looked at him the more intense his gaze seemed to become. As if it was urging me to do something stupid and crazy. And that's exactly what I did.

I grabbed Jason's face with both my hands and leaned forward. My mind becoming fuzzy the closer I got to his mouth. My heart throbbed in my head and once I felt his breath tickle my lips and my body shiver in pleasure I was pulled back into reality. I pushed myself away from him and quickly backed away.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I screamed. I didn't have the strength to look at his face because I knew he was disgusted, instead I ran away, back to the safety of my room. Why did I do that. Why? Why? Why? Those words repeated in my head until I closed my door and fell into my bed. I dug my head into my pillow and screamed. Suddenly I heard my door creak open and looked up to see Jason in the opening of my room. My heart dropped to my stomach and my whole body felt cold. Was he going to punch me? Yell at me? He approached me and my whole body tensed. Preparing for the pain. Instead I received something much different. I felt warmth envelope my lips and cascade through my body. His fist clenching my shirt and his hand lightly touching my cheek. I wondered if I was dreaming or when I was going to wake up.

But I didn't wake up and I wasn't dreaming. Jason Grace was really, truly kissing me. I pressed my lips back and felt my spine tingle with the sensation of his wet lips against mine. His chest pressed against mine and my hand traveled up toward his blonde hair. His warm hand traveled toward my neck and traced circles into my flesh as we kissed. The feeling made my whole body burn with lust and desperation. I scooted closer to his body until I could feel his body heat wrapping around me. The smell of his flesh and the flavor of his lips filled my body like an addictive drug. I craved more the longer we kissed.

He abruptly pushed me into my bed and straddled my body. It was so sudden that I let out an embarrassingly girly moan, immediately regretting it. He just smirked, clearly amused.

“I want you Percy. I've always wanted you" he told me, kissing me softly once more. My whole body felt hot as his words sunk in. I felt something grow deep inside my stomach and a pain in my lower region. Holy shit. I have a boner. My whole face felt as if it was on fire and I felt like I couldn't contain my lust. Every part of my body burned the need for Jason's touch.

 "I-I want you too" I blurted breathlessly. Jason chuckled. "I can tell" he said, in a deep sexy voice, his fingers brushing against my crotch. I whimpered in annoyance. I felt embarrassed for everything that I kept blurting out of my mouth with every touch but I just couldn't help it. Jason traced the outline of my bulge with his finger making me arch my back in desperation. The way his fingers teased my dick was unbearable. I could feel it twitch in the confinement of my jeans as his finger ran over it. "Please just hurry up and fuck me" I pleaded, making him smirk even more. "With pleasure" he said in that irritatingly sexy voice of his.

He leaned down to slide his tongue across my neck. The feeling sent shivers through every part of me and made my body burn with even more desire. He slowly slid his fingertips down toward the hem of my pants meanwhile rubbing his own bulge against mine making my back arch and my dick twitch and become even harder somehow.

He nibbled my neck and slowly started slipping my pants down my legs until my cock was fully exposed. He slid his finger down the base of my cock making my body shake with impatience. Jason just chuckled irritatingly.

“Beg" he said in a husky voice, his words vibrating down my spine. I gulped, wondering when I'll wake up from this fantasy. "P-please Ja-Jason, I want you to fuck me" I blurted out, immediately feeling embarrassed after. Jason just had an obnoxiously smug smirk on his face. "You're really cute" he whispered.

He kissed me once more, sending electricity through my body. He slowly started kissing me down my neck toward my chest causing my whole body to explode with tiny sparks of electricity. I tilted my head back the farther his lips went down my body. I felt the wetness of his tongue lick my happy trail down toward my cock. I curled my toes at the subtle but indescribably good feeling that crawled up my spine.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and started nibbling and licking it. My head arched back as I moaned embarrassingly loud at the sensation of his tongue and lips on my sensitive flesh. He started kissing up my inner thigh toward my hard cock. Eventually I felt his lips kissing the base of my cock causing me to arch my back and whimper his name desperately. He chuckled and gripped my cock with his hand, engulfing the tip of my dick into his mouth.

The sensation made everything around me become blurry as he swirled his tongue around the tip of my dick. I clenched the sheets under me and breathlessly blurted out his name. He gripped my thighs as his tongue swirled around the base. My whole body began to shake at the sensation and I found myself softly moaning his name every time he bobbed his head. My hands traveled toward his hair and I gripped his hair as he sucked my cock.

My eyes started to water and I could feel my whole body burning with more and more pleasure. I felt pressure build up from deep inside me and knew I was about to cum.

"Jason I'm about to-" then he stopped. My whole body tensed and I suddenly felt the sensation to strangle Jason to death. "W-what the hell?" was all I could manage. "I wanted to save that for the finale" he said, once again in that irritating voice. I couldn't really argue with him because truthfully I wanted to see what he meant by finale.

He stripped himself of his jeans to reveal his huge cock. My jaw dropped and I felt incapable to speak. He chuckled and kissed my cheek softly, I closed my mouth and gulped. "Are you ready" he asked. I nodded my head and felt his hand intertwine with mine.

He gripped my thigh with his other hand and positioned his huge dick in front of my entrance. I felt nervous at first but his hand holding mine put me at ease. He started entering his tip and I bit my lip and curled my toes through the pain that rolled up my spine and inside my stomach.  Eventually he was fully inside me and his magnificent blue eyes met mine. 

"Tell me when you want me to move" he whispered, looking down at me with the most gentle expression. I smiled and felt his body heat envelope me in a tight hold. "I'm ready" I said finally. He started moving and pleasure rolled through every inch of my body down to my toes. I dug my nails into Jason's back and heard him grunt as he thrusted slowly into me. The noises he was making only made me hornier.

"Faster Jason" I begged. He went faster, way faster. His giant dick made every nerve in my body pinch and explode with pleasure. His balls slapped against my butt and the bed freaked loudly, my screams conquering all those noises. He hit all the right spots making me quiver uncontrollably with every thrust.

"Oh Jason, Jason, Jason" I screamed out his name with every thrust and felt him lean down and softly bite my neck. I didn't know if I could take the feeling of my flesh between his teeth and his dick hitting every nerve at once. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes and my body started shaking even more violently. My nails dug deeper into his back as my back arched and I felt the world spinning around me. I felt a pressure deep inside me and a release of indescribable pleasure as I came, my whole body screaming with pleasure. Jason came inside me soon after, his cum filling my insides. He collapsed next to me breathlessly and held me close as we both tried to catch our breath. Once I was able to speak again I met Jason's gorgeous blue eyes and simply said "Holy. Fucking. Shit.".

The End


	2. Percico: Say My Name

Nico seemed agitated. I mean Nico's usually agitated but this time he's agitated in a less cute way. He won't let me have sex with him, every time I start kissing him on the neck or putting my hands up his shirt he pushes me away.

I'm not completely sure what I did wrong so I decided to get some advice from Piper, who was kind of the expert with this kind of stuff.

"I think you should just give him some space" I remember her saying. And so I did, it's been two days since I've started giving him space but it feels like it's been centuries. I thought maybe doing some sparring would get my mind off how I literally haven't had sex with my boyfriend for a solid week. As I was giving some poor dummy hell terrible things started popping into my head. What if Nico is cheating on me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? Does he hate me now?

I put riptide back to its pen form and ran my head through my hair in frustration. I decided that maybe it was time I just confront Nico about his weirdness around me. I marched toward his cabin, hoping he would be there. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath. The door creaked open and in front of me I met eyes with a tired looking son of the underworld.

"About time Percy" Nico grumbled. Nico has grown to become my height and his hair was stuck in a bit of a messy ponytail which only he could really pull off.

"Look Nico we really need to talk. You have been kind of distant when it comes to sex and-". Before I could finished Nico grabbed me by the collar and pushed me inside. He than swiftly pushed me against the bed and straddled me, pinning my arms down.

"Nico?". Instead of responding he started trailing kisses down my neck and I couldn't help but moan despite not being sure what to make of what was happening. Suddenly I felt Nico's warm breath tickling my ear. "You wanna know why I haven't let you fuck me Percy?" Nico whispered in a soft yet surprisingly husky voice. I managed to nod my head as my ears started to burn.

"Because I'm tired of being fucked Percy. The truth is I want to hear you say my name while I fuck the living tartarus out of you" he whispered and I could feel myself become hard and his warm hands beginning to travel up my shirt. He started prodding at my nipples and I found myself feeling small bursts of pleasure spreading through my chest. I'd never bottomed before but when Nico touched me like this I couldn't help but want more and more.

He stripped off my shirt for me and swirled his wet tongue around my nipples which made my back arch and my body tingle. "Shit N-Nico, that feels good" I moaned out, heat spreading through my body. I could feel Nico's bulge rubbing against my own causing me to feel desperate for more. I started moving my hips upward so I could feel more friction but Nico gripped my hips tightly and licked down my stomach. The feeling of his tongue made me shiver in pleasure and lust. He started slowly unbuckling my jeans and I watched as he slowly slid my jeans off with my boxers.

My cock sprung upwards and was dripping with pre cum. Nico stripped off his jeans as well until his cock sprung up too. I felt more vulnerable than usually with Nico on top of my naked body instead of under it. He started kissing my inner thigh and with every kiss I could feel my body shake. Eventually Nico stopped and for a moment I wondered why. He gripped my thighs and spread them apart more until I found myself digging my head into the pillow with some sort of odd embarrassment. I felt something warm and wet inside me and found myself uncontrollable moaning out. My face became hot as Nico's tongue swirled inside me.

My body started shaking with incredible pleasure and I couldn't help but call out Nico's name. N-Nico more, Nico!" I moaned out, tilting my head back as explosions of pleasure bursted deep inside me every time he moved his tongue. He suddenly stopped and I groaned, still wanting more. He looked up at me and his expression was full of desire and lust.

"Do you want me to fuck you Percy?" He asked, licking his lips seductively. I felt embarrassed as the words fell from my mouth. "Y-yes Nico" I moaned out. "You're going to have to beg if you really want me to fuck you hard". I found my face and ears burning even more and my body shaking with a desire I never really experienced until now.

"Please Nico, please. Fuck me Nico. I want you inside me" I moaned out, losing my filter completely. Nico smirked and gripped my wrists to the bed, slowly entering his tip inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut as at first I felt pain. He slowly started moving and after awhile the pain started to fade away. Instead of pain I felt a pleasure growing deep inside me and causing my whole body to heat up. I started moving my hips along with Nico's and once I did that Nico gripped my thighs and pushed them towards my chest, thrusting harder and grunting out my name.

Each thrust caused the headrest of the bed to slam hard against the wall and my body to shake with an earth shattering amount of indescribable pleasure. "Fuck Nico. Nico!" I moaned out with every thrust as I felt my toes curl with pleasure. I could feel his tip hitting a spot that made my inside and outsides tingle with feelings I never felt before. I arched my back and begun screaming out his name as he kept hitting that spot.

”Nico! Don't stop!" I screamed, my arms wrapping around his back and my nails digging into his back as the pleasure started to grow more intense. Suddenly I could feel my groin beginning to tense up and my body shake. My whole body suddenly goes numb except for the indescribable feeling growing in my groin. Warm and full of pleasure and with one last thrust I feel the world spin and my body shake even harder as I have the best orgasm of my life. Soon after I can feel Nico's warm semen fill my insides. I Nico fell limp next to me and I found myself to exhausted to move. Nico wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Holy shit Nico, that was fucking amazing" I breathed out, feeling dizzy and still shaking from the aftermath of my orgasm.

Nico smirked and held me in his arms. "I guess that mean you're gonna let me do that more often?". "Fuck, yes" I said before falling asleep in his arms.

The End


End file.
